


Canceled

by dandelionfairies



Series: 13 Days of Christmas (2017) [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Pete is stuck at the airport on the way to see Bayley and her family on Christmas Eve.





	Canceled

Pete lets out a heavy breath as he finds an empty seat in the airport.  It’s going to be a long night and he’s stuck here.  He pulls his phone out of his pocket.  So much for being able to spend their first Christmas together.  He’s stuck at the airport in New York while Bayley’s at her parents in California.  He sends a video call to Bayley.  If nothing else, they’ll be able to see each other like this.

 

“Hey,” Bayley answers with a smile.

 

“Hi,” Pete says.  

 

“Any updates on the flights?”

 

“Just sayin’ delayed right now.  The way it’s lookin’ now it’s gonna be a long night.”

 

Bayley smiles sadly.  “Of course it has to happen on our first Christmas together.”

 

“I know.  I’m sorry.  I wanna be there.”

 

“I know you do.”  

 

Pete watches her, wishing that he could be beside her right now.  “I wish I woulda known the weatha was gonna turn like this.  Woulda left earlia.”

 

“Pete, there’s nothing you could have done.  You had a show to do.”

 

“Would ratha be with ya.”

 

“Same here.  Did it say how long the delay was?”

 

“No.  I’ll check again in a bit.  I feel bad.  I’m supposed ta meet your parents.”

 

“You still will.  It just may be later than we thought.”

 

“Just hope it’s still Christmas.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“I’m gonna go check the board again.”

 

“Okay.  Call me back when you know something for sure.”

 

“I will.”  Pete watches her again.  “Talk to ya soon.”

 

Pete stands up after ending the call.  He grabs his carry-on bag and makes his way toward the boards.  Once he finds his flight, he lets out a sigh.  Delayed.  It would be better at this point if they would just cancel the flight.  At least then he wouldn’t have to wonder.

 

It’s nearly two hours later when the flight is canceled.  Pete lets out a growl as he walks away from the boards.  After finding an empty seat, he pulls his phone out to call Bayley again.  He smiles when he sees her face pop up again.

 

“Hey,” Bayley says.

 

Pete gives a small wave.  “Hi.  Where are you?  You on the move?”

 

“I’m just walking to another room.”  She watches him.  “By the look on your face, it’s not good news.”

 

“Not really.  Flight was canceled.”

 

“Any updates for tomorrow?”

 

“Not yet.  But…”  He sighs.  “It’s officially Christmas here.”

 

“I know.  Merry Christmas.  You’ll be here before you know it.”

 

“I hope so.  I won’t keep you long.  What are ya doing over there?”

 

“Watching a movie.  You and I will watch it when you get here.”

 

“What movie?”

 

“White Christmas.  One of my favorites.”

 

“Can’t wait to see it.  I’ll let you get back to it.  When I hear about tomorra, I’ll let ya know.”

 

“Okay.  We’ll be together soon.”

 

“Not soon enough.”  He shrugs.  

 

“Get some rest.”

 

“I’ll try.”  He waves.  “Good night, Bayley.”

 

“Night, Pete.”


End file.
